


A Stolen Hope

by BlueBioluminescence



Series: Daredevil Mandalorian AU [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Daredevil Mandalorian AU, Eye Trauma, Foggy is a cargo pilot, Gen, In which Matt is a Mandalorian, Star Wars typical fighting and action, and Sam is an 11 year old kid, assistive technology, including the defenders karen frank and elektra, loss of sight, there will be a lot of daredevil and defender character cameos as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBioluminescence/pseuds/BlueBioluminescence
Summary: 27 ABYChildren and being kidnapped from all around the Outer Rim planets by the First Order. A Mandalorian is hired to bring them back home.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Samuel Chung & Matt Murdock
Series: Daredevil Mandalorian AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922479
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	A Stolen Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I am not fully versed in Star Wars in truth so if you are a Star Wars fan I apologize for anything that does not make sense in the world. That said, I did do extensive research into the setting for this story so hopefully it all fits well enough. 
> 
> This is set after The Mandalorian but before the newest movies (27 ABY)
> 
> Enjoy

A long time ago in a galaxy far,

far away....

#### STAR WARS

##### Book I

_A STOLEN HOPE_

Planting its roots within the OUTER RIM, THE FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the fallen EMPIRE. Using anyone willing to work for a fast credit to increase their military might they set out to expand their power and influence across the galaxy. 

Word has reached the First Order of children, talented in the ways the FORCE, that reside within the galaxies outer rim. With war in the making they set out to capture and train these children to use against the fracturing NEW REPUBLIC.

A MANDALORIAN, one of the last of his kind, has been hired to track the children down and return them to their families while both the JEDI and the FALLEN race to claim the children for their own...

  
  


### Chapter 1: The Red Mandalorian

The attack, quite frankly, came out of _nowhere._ Foggy had been minding his own business on one of the lesser moons of Ketaris, finishing off a standard delivery run and getting his credits for the trip when the explosions started. He turned, wide eyed, to the city along with everyone else running the small port to see the town erupting in blaster fire and explosions.

“I uh...I think I’m going to _go.”_ He said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to indicate to his ship which had, thankfully, already been unloaded. The dock worker wasn’t even paying attention though and was fleeing indoors which probably had some kind of barricade.

Foggy took that as permission to leave and booked it back to his ship. He jumped into his ship and started the pre-flight routine as fast as he could, getting the engines heating and moving and closing everything down to seal it for space. The last thing he wanted was to still be on the ground when the fight arrived at the docks because there was a _damn good chance_ they were going to arrive with how close the sounds were getting.

Not for the first time he cursed his great-granddad for deciding to set up business in the outer rim. This always happened sooner or later. The damn place was just too politically unstable.

Still, even knowing that and having worked the Outer Rim most of his life, he was very much unprepared to see Stormtroopers, fucking _Stormtroopers_ running his way.

“Come on. Come on.” He ground his teeth, willing his old ship to _get moving_. He had just managed to get off the ground when he spotted them, ready for takeoff, and his eyes also caught sight of what they were chasing. A person in bright red armor who was booking it for the shelter provided by the ships, or maybe for a ship itself.

No, not just a person. A _Mandalorian._

“Fuck.” He breathed out, “Fuck. Oh fuck.” He was surprised he hadn’t noticed the Mandalorian before given his bright red helmet and cape which fluttered sporadically behind him but compared to the white of the storm troopers he supposed he couldn’t be blamed. The Mandalorian was bolting for it, blaster fire following in his path. He wasn’t returning fire because - oh _fuck -_ he had a kid clutched protective to his chest, keeping him safe from fire. Foggy didn’t know much about Mandalorians outside of the fact that they were mercenaries but the fact that he was being fired upon by Stormtroopers was probably a sign that he wasn’t on their side.

Foggy’s ship was already starting its launch sequence and Foggy knew he had only moments to act. He flipped a few quick switches, forcing the bay doors back open, and yelled over the sound system. “Mando! Hop in!”

He watched as the Mando only hesitated a moment before doing just that and then Foggy was booking it, taking off before the bay doors had even fully closed, and hoping beyond hope that they didn’t end up with TIE Fighters following their tail.

———

The Pilot’s heart is still pounding by the time he managed to make his way down to what must be the cargo of his ship. Matt can hear it even over the drone of the ship's engine, his helmet amplifying the noise while reducing the ambient sounds around him, letting him know the exact number of people in the ship with him. Two in total, The Pilot and the boy he had rescued.

Matt is hovering slightly over the child who is still unconscious when the Pilot arrives. He had wrapped the kid in his cape to keep him warm from the chill of the cargo bay and let his helmet scan him as he moved his head, small ‘pings’ telling him when the sensor had moved beyond where the child lay before him and indicating the need for adjustment. So far the readings from his helmet are not overly worrying. The child has a small head injury and is suffering from the after effects of being tased but his helmet reports the risk of concussion to be low and that the best treatment is to simply keep the child steady and let them rest for now.

“Uh. H-hey.” The Pilot’s voice calls out, his voice echoing around the decently spacious cargo bay and the boxes of shipments stacked within. He sounds weary, hesitant, which at least suggests he might not be a complete idiot. Matt helmet happily ‘pings’ him the pilot's exact location, indicating that he was standing just in front of the door leading to the rest of the ship and staying there. 

Matt lifts his head, turning it in the others direction. “um, welcome to my ship? I’m, um, I’m Foggy. Just, uh, Foggy.“ he starts as Matt’s let’s his helmet scan their ‘rescuer’, feeding him information about species, height, weight, weapons, and general health and fitness. It’s an extensive list of facts but Matt listens intently as they are spoken, knowing that information such as this could easily be the difference between life and death.

“Uh…” The pilot says slowly as Matt’s scan completes. Matt knows that his scans are an invisible and quiet process outside of the helmet and so the discomfort the other is expressing is likely due to the extended silence. Also probably the fact that he is a Mandalorian. People tend to tread lightly around him because of that.

“I’m sorry about this” He finally replies once he is satisfied that he could neutralize the Pilot, Foggy, in an ins if needed, “and...thanks for the getaway.” He adds, figuring the guy deserves that much. It’s always a risk for non-Mandalorians to offer any kind of shelter to a Mandalorian, much less offer such an obvious escape.

“It’s um...no problem.” Foggy starts to reassure him but Matt is already shaking his head the moment the words leave his lips.

“I doubt that. I don’t think I exactly ingratiate myself to the troops back there.” Which is most certainly true. If the First Order were truly behind the current strings of kidnappings then stealing this kid likely just put a target on his head and this guys head too.

“Shit.” He hears the Pilot curse from under his breath, “Were those really Stormtroopers back there? I thought, you know, that the Empire had, uh, fallen. With-with the whole Death Star exploding thing…”

Matt sighs and stands up. “As far are the general population is concerned? Sure.” He offers with a shrug, moving his head around the room now to scan it in more depth. He hadn’t had much time to do so when he had first arrived. “You got a bedroom around here?”

“Hey.” The guy says quickly and the relatively weary but calm voice has been replaced with something a little more high pitched. “Hey Wait _no._ What do you mean as far as the general population is concerned!? Why were there Stormtroopers back there Mando?!” 

Matt tilts his head slightly back in the man's direction and takes in his heavy breathing and his elevated heart rate. He is scared. Good. That might mean that he will be more likely to take needed precautions to keep them all safe. That or he’ll kick them out into deep space but Matt is feeling a little optimistic.

“You alone on this ship?” He asks and his sensors helpfully inform him that the Pilot has stiffened his posture. The movement automatically inducing the more advanced battle protocols in his helmet rather than the surface level ones used for day to day use. The small voice in his ear starts to feed him information of the man’s stance, the position of his arms, his legs, and Matt just lets it wash over him. He is pretty sure this man isn’t any kind of danger but a Mandalorian never lets their guard down.

“Ya It’s just me. The ship...It’s uh, a family hand-me-down.” He explains and only tenses more but he does not seem to be reaching for his blaster. “Are you going to answer my question?”

Once more Matt turns his attention to the kid laid out carefully on the floor, his scans feeding him the data there again. “Help me get this kid to a proper bunk and then I’ll tell you what I know. Consider it payment for getting us out of there.”

His offer is met with only silence and his helmet doesn’t give him anything on what the man is doing beyond the fact that he has not moved. His helmet can do many things but it can’t tell him where people are looking or what they’re expressions are and so he is forced to wait the silence out and hope that, whatever the man is thinking, that he is still willing to help him out at the end of it.

Finally; a sigh.

“Ya alright. Here.” The man’s footsteps echo around the cargo hold as he approaches. “There’s a...a madbay.”

“Fancy.” Matt offers. It’s a small ship, probably only made for two or three people. A medbay is a surprise.

“It’s not operational.” The man offers which is less of a surprise given that the ship really is old by what Matt's helmet has supplied, “Sorry. Ships old, but unlike the um, crew bedroom it’s still got a bed in it.”

“What happened to the crew bedroom?” Matt asks, tilting his head in genuine curiosity. This guy didn’t read as a smuggler but it was honestly hard to tell sometimes.

“A lot of things.” The Pilot says and Matt’s helmet says he shrugged, “Mostly not having the money to repair it after a few too many incidents and, you know, not really needing an extra bed. I’ve still got the main quarters fully functioning but if you want a place to sleep it’s either going to be in a chair, the floor, or we’ll be rotating.”

Matt huffs out a laugh at that. He’s dealt with worse. “I’m sure whatever you can offer me is fine.”

“Sure.” Came the man’s dry response again and after a moment his helmet helpfully supplies ‘right arm indicating to floor’ as he adds, “you going to pick him up or is that on me because, I mean the kid looks skinny enough but I’ve got to open the doors.”

Matt nods, realizing what the man was waiting for, and bends down to get the kid back in his arms. He waits patiently until he hears the man start to walk and cautiously follows along behind him. The relatively large cargo bay enters into a narrow corridor and in each of his ears soft beeps sound, telling him when he is getting too close to one of the walls, allowing him to shift as needed to avoid hitting any of them as he moves. Before him he hears the Pilot come to a stop and he too pauses before hearing the ‘swoosh’ of a door opening. 

“It’s cramped in there so I’ll let you go first.” The man says, moving aside for Matt and pressing himself against the opposite wall. Matt steps forward with practiced caution. He would, of course, prefer to take the sword from his back and use it to properly feel his way along like he favors doing in new, non-hostile locations but with his arms full and with a non-mandalorian present he doesn’t dare. His helmet is fully capable of guiding him for now. Later, much later, he will run his hands and sword hilt along the walls and not only hear the layout before him, but feel it too, finding all the little nuances that his sensors can’t pick up.

‘Elevated flat surface to the right. Lower stomach height’ his Helmet provides as he enters the room, ‘6.5 paces in length’. The small ‘pings’ guide him beside it as he counts out his steps, one, two, three, and turns to his right, moving forward until his foot hits the edge of the bed and he carefully leans forward to lay the child, still wrapped in his cape upon it. 

“What’s wrong with him?” The man asks from the door as Matt steps back and lets his helmet scan the kid once more. It is warmer in this room then it had been in the cargo bay which will hopefully do the kid some good.

“Tased I think, just enough to knock him and the other kids out.”

“Other kids?” Foggy asks and there is a nervousness in the question. Matt sighs.

“You have somewhere we can sit? It...might be a bit of a conversation.” Matt warns, though it’s not necessarily true, Matt just really wants to sit and he isn’t too keen on doing it on the floor.

‘Nod’ his helmet supplies and ‘indicating behind’ before he hears the man move away and open another door across the corridor from them. Matt follows after but hesitates in the doorway to the medbay.

“Should probably keep the doors open just in case the kid wakes up.” Matt supplies, standing in the medbay doorway and keeping it from swooshing closed.

“Doubt he is going to be too happy when he does.” The Pilot supplies, Foggy, his name is Foggy. Matt needs to remember that. “He might try to escape.”

“We’ll hear him if he does. Keep them open.” Matt orders rather then suggests this time.

“Sir yes sir.” Came the sarcastic response as Foggy approached him once more, coming closer than Matt had expected and forcing him to take a step back in caution. “Sorry.” Foggy replied softly, “don’t, uh, stab me I just” he waved his hand and Matt turned his helmet as he took another step back and it took a moment for his helmet to inform him that there was a control panel next to his right elbow. 

“Right. Sorry.” He mumbled, moving aside fully to give Foggy access. He listens as Foggy does something with the wall before standing up straight again. “Great. Uh. Right over here.” He indicates to the other room again and Matt enters, his helmet informing him that it is a small galley with a booth and table to sit and eat and a small area to keep food. It had the same dimensions as the medbay which made sense since it mirrored the room. Matt made his way over to the table and took off his sword, setting it aside before sliding his way into the small booth which could probably hold three people if they didn’t mind squeezing elbow to elbow. 

Foggy followed a moment later, once more pausing by the door to ensure it stayed open before taking his own seat.

“Okay Mando: Talk.”

Matt lets out a slightly surprised laugh at that bluntness but it seems to put the guy a little more at ease if his heart is anything to go by. “There have been a...string of kidnappings in the region lately.” He explains, leaning back in his seat, “I was hired to find a man's grand-daughter and in doing so I...ran into some issues.”

“With...Imperial Stormtroopers?” The man asked slowly and his tone of voice suggested that he was having a hard time believing any of this even though Matt had just started his explanation.

“No. Not Imperial. First Order.” Matt corrects which probably doesn’t help.

“First Order? Never heard of them.” Foggy says and Matt’s sensors do not pick up any kind of lie in those words. He isn’t surprised but it’s good conformation to have. Makes it more likely that this guy really is running a legitimate business.

“You wouldn’t have.” He assures him, “They have been playing it quiet for over a decade now. Working with crime syndicates. Outsourcing the jobs they can get away with outsourcing. Hiring a lot of Mercenaries to do their dirty work.”

“Mandalorians too I’m guessing?” The man prompts and Matt shrugs

“Sure. Most of us aren’t that big on kidnapping though, unless it’s obvious the kid needs help.” He says, “But a job is a job and there are those that are willing to take them.”

“But you’ve taken jobs to save them?” He hears the man’s heart do something a little strange, not exactly fear though which is probably a good thing.

“He was paying handsomely to get her back and I’m not big on human trafficking as it is so,” He shrugs again, “Figured it was an easy job to take, only as I started tracking more and more kids turned up missing and the more and more the First Order started to appear on my radar. I tracked them here, thought they must be keeping the kids in this location and I was right only-”

“Only?” Foggy prompts and Matt can tell he is genuinely invested in the story now. 

“They were already moving on by the time I got there. Still, I had hoped to catch them before they moved the kids but when I broke in they had already managed to take most of them and the few that they hadn’t-” he shook his head, “They were all out, unable to run or help in their escape. I’m good but I can only carry so much and fight and with that many small and delicate bodies around...” He sighed, remembering the slew of data that had been dropped into his ear as soon as he had silently made his way into the room the small heartbeats were coming from. He knew, then and there, that he wouldn’t be able to get them all. “I only had time to grab one of them and get out and, by this point, who knows where they must have gone.”

“Hey, hey. You‘re a Mandalorian!” The other man tries to comfort. There is conviction in his tone which is honestly cute. Comforting a Mandalorian that, moments before, had potentially been an enemy? Ya, cute was the nice word for it, “I might not know much, but I know you are the best of the best and you never leave a job unfinished.” His voice gets a little softer as he goes on and that’s...it does something to Matt. After this day, which even he had to admit has been shitty, it almost brings a bit of hope back to him. “And you managed to at least save one kid. I think that’s kind of more important. You didn’t do nothing Mando. And you’re still alive to do more.” 

Matt huffs out a small laugh at that but nods in a small acknowledgment. “I lost my ship though. Left it back on the planet and I doubt it’s going to be safe to head back and grab any time soon.” He mumbles and hears Foggy curse under his breath. 

“Anything important that you left it in?” He asks and Matt shrugs again. “Weapons mostly but I’ve got the necessities on hand.” He said, indicating to himself. He has a number of weapons visible and even more concealed away. Sure he might miss some of his bigger gun but he can Improvise.

“Well, it might be stripped for parts by the time it’s safe to head back, but we can hope otherwise right?” Foggy answers and gets another huffed out laugh for his trouble. 

“Sure.” Matt agrees, knowing exactly the type of outer rim planet he has left his ship on. 

“I suppose I should thank you for actually telling me what is going on.” Foggy sighs across from him, and Matt’s helmet tell him that he has slumped in his seat. “So I guess I’ll return the favor but I warn you,” ‘finger pointing at you’ says Matt’s helmet, “it’s not half as interesting as yours.”

Matt nods at that in understanding, “honestly, right now you being _uninteresting_ is probably going to be a help rather than a hindrance.” That is, so long as the First Order Troops didn’t manage to get a read on Foggy’s ship.

“Right.” Foggy mumbles after a moment. Apparently crossing his arms across his chest, “well, I already told you my name. Foggy in case you forgot. you uh...don’t have to give yours if you don’t want. I don’t really know the protocol with you guys and names. I Just know the basics. Like the whole, best fighters in the galaxy, never take off the mask, You know. Basics.”

“Basics.” Matt repeats, amused but also not feeling up to explaining his creed to this man. It’s doubtful that he will be around long enough to need to. Right now his plan is to wait for the kid to wake up, find out what planet the kid is from, have Foggy take them there or at least somewhere he can get a ship, and then go their separate ways. “I go by Mando as all my kind do,” he answers, “but I’ve also had people call me ‘Red’ and ‘Devar” too.”

“That because your helmet makes you look like you are from Devaron?” Foggy asks and Matt shrugs. It’s not like he would know.

“Probably. I’ve never asked.”

“Well,” the man says slowly, “Which one do you prefer?”

“Mando.” Matt says quickly enough, after all, with the creed he follows there is supposed to be no differentiation between him or any other follower of The Way. “Mando is best.”

\----------------

Foggy is both curious and terrified of the Mandalorian before him. He has them set on a basic pre-programmed flight path, the same one he takes every shipping cycle as he travels the Braxant-Entralla-Veragi-Celanon loop. Locking on the pre-set flight plan meant that he had time to check in on his hitchhikers but he also hoped that it would help him blend in a bit more with every other cargo ship in the sector. It wasn’t like he was the only one that regularly made this run and, if this ‘First Order’ that the Mando had spoken about hadn’t had time to get a reading on him then he should be able to get lost in the noise. 

He explains all of this to the Mando in slow even tones, figuring that since that Mando was courteous enough to be open with him about what he was up to Foggy could do the same. They were, for now at least, in this together. The Mando, thankfully, seems to agree with his assessment. Foggy tells him that his ship's next stop is Fedji and though he cannot see the Mando’s face the way his helmet tilts down Foggy assumes that the guy is thinking. 

And what a helmet it is. Foggy has never seen Beskar in person before, much less forged, but the shine of it is unmistakable.The bright red of the helmet is obviously some kind of paint that's been scuffed in multiple locations, revealing the dark shining metal beneath. And while the shape of the helmet is typical of a mandalorian there are prodrudions on the side of his head that curl up from where Foggy imagines the Mando’s ears must be. Upward into a horn-like structure on either side of his head. Those, mixed with the bright reds of the helmet, really do make it seem like it has been styled after a Devaronian. Foggy honestly has to hold himself back from reaching out to touch the horn-like protrusions to find out if they move or not. 

“Do you plan to kick us out at Fedji?” comes the Mando's eventual question. His voice is heavily muffled by the mask but it has a nice deep tone to it that Foggy finds almost puts him at ease. It’s a voice that he, for some reason, feels like he can trust. Or maybe that is just the bluntness of the Mandalorian’s words so far. 

“Ya.” He confirms, a little apologetic, “that is the plan, unless you have objections?”

“I could probably get a ship there but I’ll admit it’s not ideal.” The Mando says, “any chance your trade route takes you out by Gravlex Med?”

“Gravlex Med?” Foggy askes, a little startled, “I mean, it’s not in the official loop but I’ve been a few times. The gravity isn’t exactly ideal.” Foggy mumbles, “Why there?”

“Not there exactly, one of its moons. There is a small outpost,” The Mandalorian explains, “and someone I think could be of some help to me.”

Foggy bites his bottom lip at that, thinking. If he did his stop at Fedji it would be almost a straight shot to Gravlex Med if he went off route but getting there wasn’t where the problem lied. “if we are trying to keep things quiet then it’s a bit of a risk. I’ve got no reason to stop there and it’s off my usual loop…” He says, trying to think if there is anything more he can do to help. Sure having a Mando on his ship is a little terrifying, but the guy is being nice enough and Foggy is pretty sure saving kidnapped kids is pretty high on his ‘worth lending a helping hand’ list. After all; he had really only opened his ship to this Mando because he was carrying a child in the first place.

“Alright.” Foggy finally agrees after a moment of thinking. He knows that, really, there was no other choice to make. “I’ll get you there but if we want to keep things under the sensors then I suggest that you let me do my run to Moltok before we head to Gravlex Med.” He says, already re-working his route in his mind, “The Anx are often willing to trade for Ho'Din herbs and medicines. I could grab a few shipments and get a legitimate reason on file for me heading there.” 

“If you think it is best.” The Mando responds which isn’t exactly an agreement but at least he isn’t shooting Foggy and just stealing his ship instead. 

“I do.” Foggy assures him, “I understand the rush but…well, if we get shot out here in deep space because we looked a little suspect then you’ll never be able to rescue those kids. Better to take the extra time then to end up dead.”

“Sound reasoning Captain.” The Mando says and Foggy can almost _swear_ his voice is teasing. “I’ll trust your expertise in the matter.” 

“Hey,” Foggy wags a finger at him, still a little surprised at how friendly the Mando is, “I will have you know everything I ship is _perfectly_ legal to the planets I drop them at! Just because-” He starts but is cut off as the Mando’s hand comes up in a silencing motion. Foggy watches as he tilts his head slightly to the right as if listening and Foggy falls silent immediately, his breath catching slightly in nervousness. The Mando is standing a moment later and making his way quickly out of the room. Foggy scrambles to follow after him, almost tripping out of the booth as he does so, before heading into the ‘sick bay’ where Foggy can see the kid starting to wake up. Foggy wonders if the guy's helmet amplifies sound or something given that he was able to hear the kid just starting to wake up from the other room. ‘Maybe that’s what those horns are for’ he speculates. 

“Hey.” The Mando greets, holding his hands up passively as if the obviously still groggy kid might suddenly lash out at him, “I’m going to need you to try and stay calm alright? How are you feeling?”

The kid is blinking sluggishly from the medbay bed, obviously having trouble keep his eyes open but doing his best to force himself awake. Foggy thinks he must be around ten or eleven. His hair is a complete mess and he is still wrapped in the Mandalorian’s cape. He is also covered in a fine layer of the ash like dirt that makes up most of the ground of the Ketaris moon they had just escaped from.

Still, the kid does an admirable job forcing himself awake enough to groggily point out: “Y-your not the men from before.”

“No.” The Mandalorian responds, “We’re not, and I need you to answer some questions for me-” he starts but Foggy jumps in, knowing that whatever the Mando is about to say is probably going to just scare the kid into thinking he is in some kind of trouble. 

“Um, Mando, don’t you think you better explain more than that before you start asking questions?” Foggy suggests but before the Mandalorian could answer there was a gasp from the bed. 

“Where is everyone else?” The kid says, waking up enough to try and scramble into some kind of sitting position. Foggy pushes the Mandalorian further into the room so he can help the kid up. “W-where are the other kids?!”

Foggy shot a look at the Mandaloreian who had stumbled slightly back into the far wall of the small room and tried, very hard, to ignore the sudden appearance of a knife if the guys hand. Right, pushing a Mandalore aside was probably not one of his finest moves. Thankfully the Mando did not seem to be looking or paying attention to him any more but was instead focused on the kids. 

“I could only grab you.” The Mandalorian said in a tone that was surprisingly gentle as the knife, once more, vanished from his hand. “’m sorry-“ 

“We have to go back!” The kid cut in, this time struggling in Foggy’s hands as if they weren’t the only thing keeping the kid from collapsing back on the medbay bed. “They took my sister! We have to go back! Please! They have my sister!” 

Foggy jumps slightly as the Mando appears next to him and puts a hand on the kid's shoulder. The Mandalorian must be strong, or must just freak the kid out enough because he goes still under his touch. His wide frantic eyes jumping to the Mando’s masked face.

“They’ll have already left the planet with her.” He explains in that soft and comforting voice, “There isn’t a point in going back. It’s better-”

“How do you know?” The kid asks, his voice breaking halfway through as his struggling resumes, the words having obviously been the opposite of comforting to the kid. “How do you know?!”

“Because they were already moving all of you out when I got there. _”_ The Mando explains and Foggy winces, because There is frustration seeping into the Mandalorian’s voice. “Look kid I’m _sorry_. I was too late to grab your sister but if I hadn’t done anything then you would have been taken too, now I really-.”

“I can take care of myself!” The kid yells before biting his lip hard, obviously scared and worried that that might be met with retaliation. The light in the medbay is dark and most of the bulbs haven’t been replaced in a long time but even Foggy Can See the healing bruises on the kids cheeks. Foggy feels the need to step in before things get more heated because it is obvious that this Mandalorian is wanting in social skills regarding children.

“Kid,” Foggy says gently, pulling the angry and frightened kid's attention back to himself, “this here is a Mandalorian. They are the best of the best at finding people, I promise, and right now he’s been hired to find all of the kids that were taken, including your sister.” Which is technically a lie but Foggy really hopes the Mando isn’t just planning on saving the kid he was paid to save and leaving the rest to some unknown fate.

The kid seems to hesitate at that, turning to look up at Mando as if for confirmation. Mando though stays completely silent until Foggy nudges him in the shoulder.

“Mandalorian’s live by a creed kid,” he finally offers, the frustration from before no longer in his voice, “we always finish a job. I’ll find the other kids again. That’s a promise”

Foggy feels the kid relax under his hands and he is sure that the Mandalorian notices too. “You’ll get my sister back?” The kid asks, cautiously but there is a sign of hope in there.

“Sure kid,” the Mando agrees, his Helmet bobbing in a nod, “I’ll get your sister back, but right now I need you to help me.”

Foggy watches as a determined air falls around the kid as he nods his own confirmation. “I’ll help.” The kid replies, sitting up a little straighter, this time under his own strength, “whatever you need to get my sister back. I’ll help.”


End file.
